The Little Things
by KristenJ350
Summary: House isn't one to let his feelings known through his words.  It's in his actions, the little things he does, that brings to light how he truly feels. HouseCameron relationship as viewed from Cameron's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Things

**Chapter 1**

Today started out like any other day. I went to work as happy as ever, not just because I was going to work but because today was my birthday and there was no other place I'd rather be on my birthday. Most people can't say that about their job; that they enjoy their job so much that they'd be willing to spend their birthday there. The great thing is that at my job, I'm surrounded by friends. We may not all be the closest of friends but we're friends non-the-less.

I also get to be around the one person I love. Don't ask! I love him, yes, but he hasn't even touched the surface of how he feels for me. He doesn't even want to acknowledge my feelings for him. When I first started my job working for him, I attempted to find out how he felt. I told him my feelings for him but that's just not who he is. He's not the type to just jump into something; he's not the type to just let himself be vulnerable.

So, I guess I'll wait. I've already waited three years now and I don't have any other people I feel for. Plus, I love him for who he is. I hope that one day he'll let me in. I can tell he has feelings for me. What exactly they are has yet to be determined but he does little things that lets me know he cares; his actions speak volumes.

Today at work I plan to treat it as any other day. I don't plan to let anyone in as to the fact that it's my birthday. I don't need people to know. I'm happy either way.

I decided to take the stairs up to the diagnostic conference room and then I would start making the coffee. No one else is probably there since I'm usually the earliest to arrive.

I walked in, set my things down on the conference table and went straight to making the coffee. After preparing the coffee, I went over to my desk to start going through House's emails and mail from the previous day when I saw it. There was a small box sitting on my chair. It was wrapped in silver paper with a tiny bow on it. There was a typed letter under it. I unfolded the letter and it said:

_Hope you have a great Birthday Allison!_

There was nothing else on the letter; just the one sentence. I thought about who it could have been from. No one knew it was my birthday. I never told anyone it was coming up, or when it was in the first place. There were only two people who might know and that would be Dr. Lisa Cuddy or Dr. Gregory House, my bosses. I guess, depending on what it is, I might be able to figure out who this is from.

I opened the box and inside was the most beautiful heart shaped diamond pendant and chain. It was in white gold; my favorite. It has four beautiful diamonds around one side of the heart. They were maybe ½ to ¾ a karat each. It was remarkably gorgeous. I immediately removed it and put it around my neck. I grabbed a mirror from my purse and checked how it looked on me.

Cuddy wouldn't do something like this for me. And even if she did, she would have said it was from her on the card. But would House have done this for me?

"What's that you've got there?" a familiar male voice said from the conference room door.

"Oh, it appears someone got me a gift," I replied back. "What are you doing here so early?" I said as I looked up from my mirror.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep and figured I'd come in early to check on the patient."

"Really? You checked on a patient?"

"I do occasionally do the doctor bit just to keep up appearances."

House approached her desk slowly.

"You know, that's a really nice pendant. Who ever got you that must have good taste."

"Yes, I do believe you're right. Thank you!"

"What for? I didn't do anything."

"Never mind."

House walked over to the coffee maker and started pouring two mugs of coffee. "Two sugars and no creamer, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! How'd you know how I like my coffee?"

"I do pay attention to my employees sometimes."

He finished with the coffee and brought my mug over to my desk.

"Here you go," he said as he handed it to me and walked back to get his coffee.

"Thank you! See, now you did do something I could thank you for," I said.

He winked at me and retreated to his office.

"Oh," he said as he leaned around the door to speak. "Lunch later?"

"Uh, yeah sure! I could use to eat at some point today. Thanks!"

"I'll page you," he said and continued on to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Things

**Chapter 2**

Around a half hour later, Chase and Foreman arrived, set their stuff down on the conference room table and got their coffee. As they sat down at the conference table, I went over to join them.

"Hi, how are you two doing today?"

"Actually, I'm doing great. I may even offer to do House's clinic duty today," said Foreman.

"I HEARD THAT! GO FOR IT IF YOU WANT!" House said yelling from his office.

"OKAY! YOU COULD COME OUT HERE TO TELL ME THAT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IT OUT!"

"YELLING IS MUCH EASIER!" replied House.

We all chuckled and Foreman got up and walked over to House's office, closing the door behind him.

"_Is everything ready?" House whispered._

"_Yeah, just do your part and everything will be ready. I just have to set up a couple of things still but we're good to go."_

"_Cool," replied House. "Now go get my 'clinic hours' done!" House gave a half smile and said "Chase doesn't know yet, right?"_

"_Nope, I did as you asked and didn't tell him."_

"_Good, I could easily see him ruining it. He's so flustered about Cameron that he'd probably end up letting it slip."_

_Foreman left and walked off towards the elevator. _

House walked into the conference room after Foreman left his office. "So what are you two planning on doing today? The patient seems stable but I guess one of you should look after her."

"I'll…" Chase started.

"Cameron, why don't you keep her company and run some more tests," House interrupted.

"Sure," I replied as I got up and walked out of the conference room.

"_Chase, why don't you go and see if the ICU could use some help? I heard they're understaffed and I figured I could afford to loan you out."_

"_Okay," Chase replied. He got up and left House standing alone in the conference room. _

_This was going to be an interesting day to say the least._

I kept Sara company making sure she stayed stable. Checked her vitals every hour and took some more blood for some lab tests. I still need to check for a few autoimmune diseases that were top of the list in hopes to explain why she's in her current condition. Around 11:00am I went to the lab to run the tests. They'd take a few hours so I hung around waiting for the results. At 12:30pm House paged me to go to his office. I left the lab and sauntered up to his office. I was intrigued by the way he was treating me. He doesn't often ask to do something together. It's just not like him.

When I arrived at his office I walked up to his desk. He looked up from his TV and said "You ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?" I replied.

"A little place nearby. I can't do the hospital cafeteria food again this week," he said as he shuddered.

He got up and turned the TV off. We left his office and got into the elevator headed down to the lobby. We were alone.

"So, I'm curious. Why'd you ask me to go to lunch?"

"Does there have to be an ulterior motive for someone to want to hang out with you?" he scoffed in reply.

"Do you always have to answer a question with a question?"

"Do you always have to question me?" he gave me a smirk. We left the hospital and walked up to his motorcycle.

"Get a new helmet?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd carry two around just in case I ever end up giving someone a lift. You know how Wilson likes to drink. Sometimes I have to take his drunk $$ home."

"Ahhh," I replied. I doubted that was the reason but I'm just going to let it be.

He tossed me the spare helmet and he straddled the motorcycle, placing his cane on the side. "Hop on!" he said.

"Sure thing," I replied as I put on the helmet. I straddled the motorcycle behind him and put my hands on his waist. He reached around and grabbed my hands putting them fully around him.

"I figured you'd get the idea last time. I don't want you to fall off so you've got to get a good grip on me and hold on tight," he explained. He started the engine and we were off headed out of the parking lot. I never told him but I love riding the motorcycle with him. It's invigorating and so much fun. I've wanted to ride again with him since the last time we rode together. There's such a rush you get while speeding down a road; holding someone close. I felt almost vulnerable but I knew I was safe. I knew House wouldn't let anything happen to me.

We arrived at a restaurant about five minutes later. It was a little Italian place; a hole in the wall. We got off the motorcycle, removed the helmets and attached them to the motorcycle. As we walked up to the door he stopped, stood aside and said, "Ladies first!"

"Wow, you're being such a gentleman."

He pulled open the door to the restaurant and as soon as I stepped part way in I heard a loud, "Surprise!" from a group of people inside. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I leapt back right into House's arms. He grabbed me and said "Whoa, you okay?"

I had the most shocked look on my face. "What's all this?"

"Your friends and colleagues. They're here to wish you a happy birthday."

I was still in shock and almost couldn't move so House, with his arms still around me, slowly pushed me into the building and let the door close behind us. Everyone started coming up to me giving me hugs and wishing me happy birthday. I wasn't expecting this. I hadn't even told anyone it was my birthday. Who would have set this up for me? I would definitely have to get to the bottom of this.

Either way though, I was happy! My friends and colleagues cared for me enough to want to do something so special for me. I was flabbergasted. As everyone was approaching me, House just stood behind me. I was still sort of leaning on him for support. He amazed me as how supportive and caring he was being.

Eventually I loosened up and we all sat down at a long table that had been set up at the restaurant. I sat at the end of it with House to my left. There were probably around fifteen people there from work; all people I cared for and respected. After we sat down we talked for a few and then we all ordered and ate a marvelous lunch.

After lunch, everyone made me open gifts and around 2:30pm everyone started leaving saying farewell and happy birthday to me. Foreman approached me and said, "So, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, that was unexpected but having everyone around me was the best present ever. Did you set this up?"

"Well, I helped but it wasn't my idea. I didn't even know it was your birthday until a couple weeks ago. Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Didn't think it mattered."

"Well, you are obviously surrounded by people who care for you. I'm glad you had a good time. It means this was all worth while." Foreman then gave me a hug and Chase approached me.

"This was great fun. I wish I had been told about it before today," Chase said.

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow and replied, "You didn't know about it?"

"Nope, for some reason, someone thought I might let it slip to you."

"Ahhhh, well, I'm glad you came."

"Sorry, I didn't have a gift for you. If I had known…"

"Don't worry about it. You just being here was a good enough present. Thank you for coming," I replied cutting him off. He then gave me a hug; then he and Foreman proceeded to the door.

Cuddy and Wilson walked up to me next. Cuddy placed a hand on my forearm and said, "Happy birthday Cameron. I hope you had a good time."

"Yeah, I hope you've had fun so far and I hope the rest of your day goes well," Wilson chimed in.

"Thank you both. I hope you don't mind me asking but whose idea was this?"

Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other in response to my question and then returned their gaze to me. "It was arranged by an anonymous individual," Wilson said this with a half smile and then gave me a hug which was followed by a hug from Cuddy. They walked out the door together.

Well, I know for sure it was one person. At least that's what Wilson implied. If it was one of the two of them then I'm sure they would have spoken up. The only person I know that could do something nice for someone and not want recognition for it would be House. It had to have been him, right? Oh well, I won't push him to tell me. I'll let him tell me if he wants to but otherwise I won't touch it.

I reached up and grabbed my brand new pendant and stroked it with my thumb. Wow, this was just all so surreal to me.

House and I were the last to leave. As I was exiting, I turned and said, "Hey, what about the bill?"

"It's been taken care of little lady. Quit worrying," House replied as he put his hand on my arm, turned me and gave me a little push out. "Keep walking. Once you get me moving you don't want me to stop," he said with a chuckle.

He put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle. I put on the spare helmet and got on the motorcycle behind him; taking the liberty to place my arms tightly around his waist; pressing myself up against him.

"Much better," he said before starting the engine and taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Things

**Chapter 3**

We headed out down the street. Luckily Foreman offered to take my gifts to the hospital in his car since I was being escorted around on a motorcycle and would have no room for the gifts. House started heading towards the hospital but as we came to the hospital he kept on going, passing by with no word as to where we were going.

I didn't question him though since I thoroughly trusted him and he couldn't have heard me even if I did question him. We drove for about a half hour before pulling up to a stadium parking lot. He parked the motorcycle and took off his helmet. I took the spare helmet off and decided that I might as well ask the inevitable question that I knew I just had to ask.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise," he responded. "If you get off the bike then I'll be able to show you the surprise."

"Awwww, but I'm comfortable," I said.

"There'll always be the ride home to look forward to."

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up," I said while dismounting the motorcycle.

"That's the opposite of what I need to do," he said while laughing. I gave him an intrigued look and he said, "Just kidding!" He then dismounted the motorcycle himself and said, "See, I was a good boy," while gesturing towards his pants.

I struggled to not look down and instead just looked him in the eyes and laughed. We attached the helmets and then he grabbed me by the arm and said, "Come on, come on! I don't want to miss it."

He waved something at the guards at the front gate and walked passed with no problem. We then walked into a full stadium with revving engines and loud cheering sounding throughout. He led me to our seats which were right up front. He turned to me and placed my pass over my head so that in hung around my neck.

"There you go. What do you think?"

"Wow! This is great! I've wanted to come back to a Monster Truck show ever since we went the first time but I never got around to it. Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem. I was planning to ditch work either way to come but I figured, it being your birthday and all, you might like to join me. Plus, it gave me a good excuse to ditch work. Cuddy was all for it," he said as he winked at me. "Hey, you want a beer or anything else for that matter?"

"Sure, I could go for one," I responded.

"Cool, I'll be right back." He got up and went to seek out refreshments and he returned with a gigantic yard length beer in his left hand and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind but I figured getting one big beer would be easier then getting two smaller beers. You don't mind sharing do you?"

"No, not at all."

Soon thereafter, the best entrance in Monster Truck history happened when Gravedigger came barreling into the middle of the stadium jumping up and running across twenty seven trucks, lined up two by two and when it reached the end fireworks were set off. It was amazing. Both House and I were on our feet cheering. Gravedigger is our ultimate favorite. We had a great time there. As we left he swung by a souvenir shop and got me a T-Shirt to remember the day. I ran to the women's restroom to put it on so he could see how it looked on me. He seemed to have liked it.

We got back to his motorcycle and rode back to the hospital so I could get my car. It was a wonderful evening and probably the best birthday I had had in fifteen years.

When he dropped me off at my car, I got off the motorcycle and attached the helmet. He took his helmet off as I walked to the front of the motorcycle to say goodbye. I leaned over and hugged him and said, "Thank you!" During the hug, he placed his one free hand around my back and kind of hugged back. It was good for House. Usually he doesn't hug anyone back when they hug him. It's a step in the right direction. I wonder if he's starting to open up to me.

After I released from our hug, I turned and walked to the front driver side door to my car and opened it. I was about to step in when House said, "I hope you had a great birthday Allison!"

Before I could say anything he put his helmet back on and was speeding out of the parking lot. This was definitely an interesting day. I hope there are more days like this to come. Maybe I can break down those walls he's built around his heart yet. I guess I'll know with time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Things

**Chapter 4**

The next couple of weeks were the same as they had always been. We did our differential diagnosis in the mornings if we had a patient and during those encounters House would pounce on us with his usual snarkiness; I usually ended up laughing whether to myself or aloud depending on what or who the snark was in reference to.

The only thing at work I was getting tired of was Chase continually telling me how he felt about me. I know it was only once a week but come on. How many times do I have to remind him that I'm not interested in him in that way before he gets the hint?

Two weeks or so after my birthday, on a Tuesday, I was stuck in the lab with Chase as yet again he professed his desire to be with me. I explained again how I was not interested and that no matter how many times he asked, I will still remain uninterested. Chase left in a hurry to go to our patient's room after getting paged and I stayed in the lab to get the tests done. Soon after Chase left the lab House entered. He walked over to the table to my left and turned around and leaned on it looking over at me. I turned away from the specimen I was checking and said, "Hi!"

"Hey, how are the lab tests coming?"

"Well, so far they are all negative but I'm no where near done."

"So, how's everything with Chase?"

"Oh, please don't get me started. I've been trying to get him off my $$ about his feelings for me but he just won't let it go. About a month ago he decided that Tuesdays were a good day each week to remind me that he likes me."

"How annoyingly pathetic," said House sympathizing. "So what's the plan? I'm sure you could do or say something that'd get him to stop."

"I don't know. I've only tried telling him that I'm not interested. What should I do? Slap him every time he mentions it as negative reinforcement so maybe he'd stop bringing it up?" I said with a chuckle. House laughed at the thought.

"Oh, please do that," he responded.

"No, I can't. I just don't know what to do."

"Do you think he'd stop if he thought you were involved with someone else?"

"I think he'd respect my wishes if he thought I was actually involved and in love with someone else, yeah!"

House kind of half smiles and says, "Hey, come with me to the conference room. I've got an idea." He grabbed me by the arm and led me out of the lab. We walked into the conference room and he had his hand gripping my forearm as we stood in the middle of the room.

"So what's up?

"Wait for it!"

We started hearing some noise coming from the direction of the elevator and just then House pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. I was in heaven. I parted my lips to allow him access to further the kiss. My hands were vigorously rubbing his back and he had one hand on the back of my neck and the other running through my hair. A few seconds into the kiss, we heard the door to the conference room open and a gasp come from whomever was standing there but House didn't pull away. He just kept kissing me. I just went with it; not wanting the kiss to ever end. Eventually we heard someone trying to clear their throat and when that happened House regretfully pulled away and looked over towards the door. I looked over myself and blushed. Standing in front of the door was Chase and Foreman. Foreman looked embarrassed and Chase looked like he had been stuck by lightning; mouth gaping, shocked, I can't believe this is happening look.


	5. Chapter 5

The Little Things

**Chapter 5**

Foreman was the first to break the silence and said, "Sorry to interrupt but we're back to discuss the patient."

"Oh, yeah; no problem," House said as he started to pull away from me. Before pulling away too far, he leaned back in and gave me the most gentle kiss I had ever experienced and then he turned and walked over to the white board. I was in shock but instead of acting shocked I tried to act like it was nothing new. I walked over and took a seat at the conference table.

Foreman took a seat as well but Chase just stood there still with his mouth agape. House just acted as though he didn't notice him and talked to Foreman and me as we elaborated on our differential diagnosis with the new information that Chase and Foreman brought from the patient. The patient had developed a new symptom which completely changed the focus of our diagnosis.

As soon as House divvied up the chores, I looked at my watch and realized the tests that I had been running in the lab should definitely be done by now. Chase and Foreman left the room and I stood up to head out towards the lab. As I walked by House he reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked up to him and smiled. He smiled in return.

"There now, he shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"Why do you think that House?" I was just curious as to what he was thinking.

"Well, if he thinks we're involved in some manner I think he'll leave you alone. One: I'm his boss and if he was trying to come on to someone he thinks I'm involved with you'd think he'd expect to get some retaliation and Two: he's afraid of me."

"Thanks! I appreciate the help," I said then leaning in, I placed a soft kiss on his cheek; at that I noticed he closed his eyes and it almost seems like he held his breath. I pulled away and turned to walk out the door.

Before I was completely out of the door I heard, "Any time, and I mean it, **any time**!"

I turned my head to look back at him while I walked away and all he did was wink at me. I winked back and left to the lab to finish my tests; butterflies still flying around in my stomach. That was an amazing day. I wanted more than anything to turn and talk to him about if he felt anything during the kiss or otherwise but I just let it go. I may have done just that when I first came to PPTH but I've changed and I know House. I'll let it drop but one day I'm sure it will resurface.


	6. Chapter 6

The Little Things

**Chapter 6**

Days went by and House's attitude towards me, at least in front of Chase, had changed some. He was doing more of the little things for me that I noticed and I'm sure that Chase and Foreman noticed as well.

He would refill my coffee for me, ask me specifically to write on the white board, pull out my chair for me when I walked in to sit at the conference room; just a bunch of little things like that. I wasn't sure if he was doing them because he was trying to still play up to Chase that we were somehow involved or if he was just trying to show me he cares.

He still made his usual snarky remarks here and there but he seemed to be more supportive of my ideas when it came to patient care. It's not like he changed himself any just that he was changing his actions towards me. He was still the same old House just sweeter in a sense.

It was Friday afternoon and we had already solved the mystery of our patient's ailments a day ago. I was working in the clinic that morning and I was in exam room one with Darla, a female who was complaining of headaches. I was asking her the usual barrage of questions when the door flew open and in leaned House. I jumped a little at the suddenness of his entrance.

"Hey, let's go get lunch!"

"House, I'm with a patient. Can it wait a few?"

"Nope, what's the complaint?" he said as he walked in, shut the door behind himself and turned towards the patient.

The patient then spoke up and said, "I've been getting these tremendous headaches everyday. It usually starts up around mid afternoon and it's all over my head not just in one specific area."

"Any neck pain?"

"No"

"That's a lot of hair you have there," pointing at her ponytail. Her hair, even while in a ponytail, hung down to her lower back and was tremendously thick. "Do you always where it in a ponytail?"

"Well, yeah. It can be hard to manage otherwise."

"Well, try loosening the ponytail and maybe get a hair cut. People can sometimes get headaches from their ponytails being too tight. If you keep getting them after you do that then come back," he said while turning to look at me. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure," I replied.

"Thank you doctors," the patient said as we left the clinic.

We walked up to the diagnostics office so I could grab my purse. House went into his office for something and then came out into the conference room to join me.

"So what's the master plan?" I asked.

"I know I'm like God and all but I can't control the universe and even if I could, I probably wouldn't let on to my maniacal plans for the universe."

"I'm sure, if you could control the universe, I'd be able to find a way to make you talk!"

"Wow, you're confident. What makes you think that you could manage that?"

"Oh, it's just one of my powers," I said while slowly approaching House. I grabbed House by the lapel of his coat pulling him towards me as I leaned forward, my lips right next to his ear and whispered, "I'm fairly good at making things come," I paused for effect, "out in the open to reveal secrets." I then released his coat and stepped away.

House's face was priceless. He swallowed hard at my words and then raised an eyebrow and gave a half-smile.

"Well, maybe someday I'll see how well your powers work on me," he said and wiggled his eyebrow. "Come on; let's go!" He then grabbed my arm and we started out the door.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, what sounds good? Do you want cafeteria food or would you rather go somewhere else?"

"Hmmm," I pretended to think hard while we walked to the elevator. "I'd have to say I'd rather go out somewhere."

"Well, what 'somewhere' sounds good?"

"How about the Irish Pub nearby?"

"Ooooooo, me likey!" We got into the elevator and headed out through the lobby to his motorcycle. Yay, another trip on his motorcycle! I can't wait!


	7. Chapter 7

The Little Things

**Chapter 7**

I got on behind him and again, with confidence, reached my arms all the way around his waist as I grinned from ear to ear.

"You're getting much better at that! Now just be careful you don't drift too far south otherwise you'll get to meet Big House."

"Big House?" I asked questioningly.

"Well yeah! He sure isn't as small as Little Jimmy so I can't call him Little." I laughed in reply.

"Hey, no laughing at the idea of my manhood."

"I'm not but believe what you wish. Either way I'm going to keep what you said in mind," I said with a smile.

"I'm not sure if I liked the way you said that. I think you're conspiring against Big House." He then started the engine and we were off to our destination.

The pub was a fairly quiet and dim setting. We got a small booth in back and House insisted on us getting some ale. "You can't come to a pub and not order some ale. Just one! It's not like we'll go back to work plastered."

We talked, laughed and had a great time. It's amazing how much of a friend to me he has become within just a few weeks. Before my birthday I would had said, if anyone asked who he was, that he was my boss but now, now I'd have to say that he is more of a friend than he is my boss.

We ordered our food; I got a salad and he got a corned beef sandwich. It wasn't his Reuben but he enjoyed it. The ale was great too.

"I love hanging out with you House," I said after taking a bite of my salad.

"Hey, why so formal while we hang out? I'm Greg to you outside the hospital!"

"Okay, Greg!"

"Oooo, let's put some tunes on!" He walked over to the jukebox that happened to be right next to our table and was scanned through the selection. "Alright! They've got a lot of good stuff." He selected a couple of songs and came back to finish his meal. We were bobbing our head to the music as we ate and by the time the last song he chose started playing we were done with our food.

As we left the pub and headed towards his motorcycle, we talked some more. We actually have a lot of interests in common. Yeah, so he doesn't like girly movies too much and he prefers reading mystery whereas I prefer romance and fantasy but we still have a lot in common.

"You want to hang tonight?" he asked as we almost reached his motorcycle.

"Sure, I don't have any plans. What do you want to do?"

"How about we catch a flick?"

"Sure, sounds good," I replied.

From that day on Greg and I became close friends. When he wasn't hanging out with Wilson he was hanging out with me. A few times I met up with him and Wilson at Greg's house to watch Monster Trucks with them or to just hang. It was great fun. Wilson seemed a little surprised when he first found out we were hanging out together. I mean, he knew of the couple of kisses Greg and I had shared but he was told there were ulterior motives behind each of them. I didn't mention that I enjoyed the kisses. I figured I'd leave that part out but with the first kiss I got the information I was looking for and the second kiss Chase henceforth stopped pestering me every Tuesday. It was a win, win situation for me.


	8. Chapter 8

The Little Things

**Chapter 8**

_House runs into Wilson's office and exclaims, "Jimmy, I've got three tickets to the most fought after event of the year. We are going to go see… dun, dun, dun..." as he pulls out the tickets, "… The Rolling Stones in concert this Saturday."_

"_No way! Seriously?"_

"_Way serious my friend."_

"_Three tickets?"_

"_Well, yeah, I wasn't going to leave Ally out!"_

"_Ahh, yeah, I could have guessed," Wilson replied._

"What? Are you jealous of me actually having another friend now? Ahhhh, poor Jimmy! It must be devastating for you to have to share me, I know," House said sarcastically.

"_No, it's just, you've gotten really close and I see the way you two look at each other. It's got to be more than friendship."_

"_Oh yeah. You know all we want to do is jump each others bones every time we look at each other," House said again sarcastically. "I just don't know how I refrain from doing so." _

"_Whatever," he replied chuckling as House cringed. "You can say what you want but your actions don't lie."_

_House left Wilson's office shaking his head. He turned as the door was still closing behind him and yells, "What does that action tell you?" and walks off in a huff. _

I was working in the lab with Chase when House came in.

"So, how's everything going?"

"We're running tests for the Immunology and Rheumatology departments. There haven't been any interesting or unexplainable cases in this hospital for weeks," exclaimed Chase.

"I know! The only thing I've been doing recently is clinic hours and paperwork. Cuddy is actually making me finish logging all the patient information and she's planning on making me do some unthinkable things at the Summer Cancer Research Fundraiser," he shudders at the thought. He stares off to the side, raises his eyebrow and says, "I think Wilson's in on it."

"How dare she make you do your job," I replied sarcastically with a smile.

"Hey, that Summer Cancer Research Fundraiser is not my job nor is doing the thing she wants me to do. Though she did say that she'll take a week off my clinic hours if I go ahead with what she wants so… maybe I will! I think I might be able to get an extra week off if I hold out some more," he said.

"When is it?" I asked.

"A month from Saturday," he replied. "It's formal," he shudders again.

"Ahhh, but you love tuxedos," I replied again sarcastically. "Well, if you wear a tux, I promise to wear a tight, cute strapless number. Deal?"

"Tempting," he said pondering the dilemma. "See you in a hot dress, be in a tux and get a week or two off clinic duty… or not go to the stupid thing in the first place! What to do?! What to do?!" he said. I then smacked him on the arm. "Okay, okay! It's a deal!"

Chase then spoke up again, "So, that means you two are going together?"

House looked at him in response to the question and then said, "Of course, why wouldn't I take her as my date?"

"No reason. I was just checking." Chase then left the lab.

I turned to House and said, "Thank you!"

"Why? You're the only woman I would have asked anyways and this way he still has the idea that we're involved. Wait, does this mean I have to dance?"

"Maybe. Depends on if you're a good boy or not!"

"Yes Mommy," he replied. "Oh, I almost forgot! Tell me you don't have plans this Saturday."

"Okay, I don't have plans this Saturday!"

"Alright! I'm taking you and Jimmy to the coolest event of the year," he said.

"So, get on with it. I'm intrigued now. Where are we going?"

"To see the coolest band ever, The Rolling Stones!"

I jumped, squealed and hugged him. "Seriously?"

"That's what Jimmy said! Yeah, really. I have it all set up."

"How in the world did you get tickets? I thought they were sold out."

"I have my sources. We even have backstage passes!" He held them out to show me.

"This is awesome. What should I wear?" asking the question more to myself then to him. "I haven't been to a concert in a long time."

"I'd say you should wear something tight and stretchy!"

"Only if you do too," we both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Little Things

**Chapter 9**

Saturday approached really quickly. Friday night, Greg and I were hanging out at my place and I showed him what I was thinking about wearing. He seemed to really like it.

"That works! It's casual, tight and sexy," he said wiggling his eyebrow and taking a sip from his scotch. "It's perfect for a concert. Maybe I should un-invite Jimmy," he said laughing as the words came out.

"I think we're going to have a great time."

We had already eaten dinner and decided to watch some TV. We sat on my couch just hanging out watching Discovery Health; a new show that has mystery diseases but of course throughout the whole thing Greg was quizzing me on what it could be; he probably already new ten minutes into it. Man, he's amazing. It was late so I started getting sleepy and dozed off halfway into the show.

When I woke up I was curled up in Greg's arms. It was very nice waking up all cozied up to him. I could tell he was asleep but I wasn't sure what time it was. I looked at the clock and it said 2:08am.

"Greg," I whispered while nudging him. "It's passed 2 in the morning."

"Whaaa…?" he mumbles as he starts to wake.

"That can't be a comfortable position for you. Why don't you take my bed and I'll sleep out here." I got up and got some water for Greg and came back to the couch. He was awake but very tired looking still. "Here," I said as I handed him the glass of water.

"Thanks! I don't want to take your bed away from you. I'll be fine out here," he replied as he started to move some but as he moved he cringed and grabbed his right thigh.

"Yep, it looks like you'll be just fine," I said sarcastically. "Please Greg. It's too late and you're too tired to drive home. Your leg would be much better off if you were in a bed then on a couch," I stated matter-of-factly.

He grabbed his pills from his pocket and downed a couple. "Nope, I can't push you from your bed. I wouldn't sleep if I did!" I thought for a little to try to come up with a marginally reasonable median for him.

"Okay, well, my bed is big enough for both of us then. That way, you're leg will be more comfortable and you'll get sleep. Deal?"

He appeared to think about it for a little and then replied, "Okay, but no funny business. I know I'm just so sexy and tempting that you might have a hard time controlling yourself," he said sardonically.

"Greg quit mocking yourself and being self-loathing," I replied complete overlooking the implications of what he said. I didn't want to acknowledge them just in case. "Now, come on," I said grabbing his right arm and pulling him to his feet. He cringed some more as he put weight on his leg. It gave out and as he tried to catch himself, I grabbed his arm to support him. He steadied himself and I released his arm to grab his cane for him. "Here, unless you prefer me as support," I said as I handed him his cane.

"No, I wouldn't want to possibly hurt you by leaning too much on you for support but thanks," he replied with a half smile.

I walked ahead of him and he slowly followed me to my bedroom. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash up as Greg walked over to my bed and sat down on the end of it watching me.

"What side do you want?" he asked me while I had the toothbrush in my mouth. I took the toothbrush out of my mouth, spit and I said, "The left! I don't want to risk rolling over and bumping your bum leg."

I finished brushing my teeth as he made his way to the right side of the bed and sat down there still watching me.

"You mind if I take my jeans off? They're not really comfortable to sleep in and I'm wearing boxers so…," he trailed off.

"No problem! Get as comfortable as you'd like," I said as I left the bathroom and went to my dresser drawer to pull out my pajama bottoms. "I mean, we're friends, right? I know I'm comfortable enough around you," I finished as I dropped my pants exposing my thong panties and pulled on my pajama bottoms. I then walked over to my side of the bed and jumped under the covers. Greg seemed to just be sitting there in a daze still staring ahead at the dresser.

"Greg, you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, no I'm fine," he said as he stood up and removed his jeans. He was facing away from me as he did so and once his jeans where on the floor he sat back down and slid under the covers. It took a lot of self restraint to not just jump him but the fact is I love the relationship we have right now. We're really close friends, we are completely comfortable with one another and I wouldn't want to ruin it. Now, if something more develops, I'm all for it but I think it'll take time. I'll leave that up to Greg.

"Good night Greg! Sleep well."

"You too Ally. Sweet dreams," and with that I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Little Things

**Chapter 10**

I slowly came to feeling wonderfully comfortable and refreshed. I then realized that again Greg and I were wrapped up together in each others arms. If I could have stayed there, holding him and him holding me all day I would have but we had things to do before the concert.

I cautiously released my hold from around Greg's waist and tried to peal out from his grip when he started to stir. "Hey, sleepy head! Would you like to sleep some more or would you like to get the day started?"

"Huh?" and he started pull his arm from around me and started rubbing his face groaning ever so slightly.

"Well, you try and get some more rest! I'm going to get up, take a shower and get breakfast ready, okay?" I stated more than asked as I started to get up from the bed.

He just grunted and rolled over to a more comfortable position and fell asleep again. I smiled and walked towards the bathroom; grabbing my clothes along the way.

After my shower, I went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I decided to go with the only breakfast makings I had which were pancakes, eggs and sausage. Part way into cooking, I felt as though I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder to find Greg standing at the doorway. He slowly walked up behind me and reached over to the plate of sausage that I had sitting on the counter to my right.

"I think I'm more of a bacon man but sausage is good too," he said as he swallowed his first bite of sausage.

"So you don't mind a little sausage now and again?" I said with a chuckle.

He just groaned in response, leaned over, gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "I need a shower. You mind?"

"Nope, go right ahead. I'll be done in about twenty anyways. Towels are in the hallway in the linen closet. Why don't you call Jimmy and see if he'll swing by your place and grab some clothes for you and bring them here? Then we could all hang out until the concert."

"Good idea. Though, there will be a lot of questioning but I think I can handle him," he said as he walked off towards the bedroom.

_House grabbed Cameron's apartment phone which is next to her bed on the nightstand and dialed Wilson's number while he sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Hello," came a voice through the receiver. _

"_Hey Jimmy. How's it going?"_

"_Hey House! Where are you calling from? I don't recognize the number on my caller I.D."_

"_Oh, I'm at Ally's hence why I'm calling you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."_

"_What's up?"_

"_Well, would you mind swinging by my place and grabbing my clothes for me and bringing them over here. Ally was figuring that we could all hang out before the concert."_

"_Wait! YOU SLEPT OVER THERE?"_

"_Whooaa, whoa Jimmy boy. Calm down. I don't need to explain myself to you! Could you just do that for me."_

"_Bu… but… I just… ahhhh…" he gathered himself. "Yeah, which clothes do you want? Just grab me my boxer, socks, jeans, and one of my rock T's. I have my leather jacket here already. Oh, grab my toothbrush, deodorant and cologne for me. That should be all I need, I think. You know where the key is, right?"_

"_Yeah, but when I get over there you two have some 'splaining to do Lucy," he said in his best Desi Arnaz accent._

"_Yeah, yeah, hurry up and get over here. Ally's making breakfast. Well, I guess it's brunch now so maybe we'll save you some if you hurry."_

"_Ohh, cool! Yeah, sounds good. See you in a little." House hung the phone up and walked to the door of the bedroom. _

"Ally, can we save some breakfast for Jimmy?" I heard Greg yell.

"Yeah, no prob! There'll be plenty. I guess this is more of a brunch, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I told Jimmy. I'll be in the shower if you need me."

A few seconds later I heard the water turn on and the bathroom door shut.

It was fifteen minutes later, right as I was flipping the last pancake onto a plate when I heard a knock at the door. I turned the stove off and walked over to the front door and opened it. Jimmy was standing there with a bag and handed it to me.

"Come on in," I said as I stood aside to let him in. He walked by me and sat on my couch. I shut the door and walked behind the couch and said, "That was really quick Jimmy. Greg only called you maybe ten, fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, I was ready when he called, we only live a few miles from one another plus he said something about brunch," he said as he looked over at me with a smile.

"Yep, I just finished cooking! You have good timing. Let me just give these to Greg and we'll get to eating when he gets out."

I walked into my bedroom and over to the bathroom. The water was no longer running. I knocked twice and turned the doorknob opening the door only part way. Greg was standing there drying off with the towel coving only his lower region. He jumped back a little as I stuck out the bag for him to take. He reached forward with his left hand keeping his right hand firmly on the towel that was covering his manhood.

"Thanks," was all he said as he took the bag and then I promptly closed the door. I was just laughing inside because my whole point in doing that and everything I did last night was to make sure he knows how comfortable I am with him. His reactions have been priceless though. I think he's gotten the hint that I'm giving him about our friendship because I'm sure in any other circumstance he would have said something snarky with regards to me just barging in. I think he's much more comfortable with me though then he wants to be.

I walked out to hang out with Jimmy until Greg was done.

"So, House stayed here last night?" he asked slightly intrigued.

"Yeah, I mean we fell asleep out here on the couch and by the time we woke up it was passed 2am so we just went to my bed and slept."

"You what?" he said in a raspy whisper.

"I said we slept Jimmy. Nothing more. I didn't want him driving home since it was late and he was still tired plus I didn't want him on the couch because his leg was already giving him hll. He didn't want me on the couch so we bickered back and forth until we just agreed to share the bed."

"Ahhh, okay," he replied. "So, just so I'm ahead of the game, is there anything going on between…," he said then pointing to the bedroom and pointing to me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Do you want there to be?" he asked quite bluntly.

I took a deeper breath then normal; almost a sigh and said, "Look Jimmy, I love being friends with him. We're closer then I ever thought possible. I'm not going to push him but," I said as I looked over my shoulder at the bedroom, then back at Jimmy and whispered, "I still care for him. I'm going to let things go at his pace and if nothing ever comes from it that'll be fine too."

"Oh man," he said in response.

"Just please don't say anything," I whispered.

"Okay, no problem."


	11. Chapter 11

The Little Things

**Chapter 11**

Greg soon thereafter came out of the bedroom dressed and ready for the day. We went over to the dinning room table to enjoy our brunch. After brunch, we decided to check the movie listings and go see a new action flick with Bruce Willis. The movie started around one thirty so we all jumped in Wilson's car and went over to the theater. Throughout the movie the guys were cheering at almost every explosion or fight while I just laughed at their behavior; men will always be boys at heart.

We ended back at my place around four that evening. Greg went in to my room to make some phone calls; he didn't tell us who he was calling but he said we would be leaving around six.

At six on the dot there was a knock at the door. I was confused but Greg jumped right up and went to open it.

"Dr. House?" the man from the door said.

"Correct! Everything ready to go?"

"Yes sir! If your group will follow me then we can get going."

"Sure thing," he replied as he leaned back and looked at both Jimmy and I. We both had confused looks on our face. "Come on. Let's go. Our ride awaits," as he smiled at the two of us.

Jimmy and I looked at each other, shrugged and got up to leave grabbing our jackets on the way to the door. I locked up and we all followed the man to the street where there was a large hummer limo awaiting us. 

"Whoa! You got this to take us to the concert?" I said questioning him.

"Yeah, that seriously must have cost a ton," Jimmy said as the driver opened the door for us and we climbed in. I got in first followed by Greg and then Jimmy. 

"Well, I figured we don't always treat ourselves so we might as well have fun while we're out and what better way to do that then to be able to drink and not have to worry about a ride."

I sat all the way to the front near the window separating the driver and us. It was closed but we found the controls if we need to tell him something. Greg then reached down to the champagne that was sitting directly in front of him and opened it filling three flutes and handing one to both Jimmy and I. When we all had our flutes he raised his in toast so Jimmy and I followed suit.

"To life, living it and having great friends by your side to share it with," Greg toasted reaching his glass over to me first where we clinked them together. He then reached his glass over to Jimmy and did the same. I stood up and reached over Greg to do the same to Jimmy with my glass but right as I leaned forward the Limo started moving and I lost my balance doing a nice belly flop on to Greg's lap. We all started laughing being that I didn't hurt myself or Greg too badly and amazingly I managed to keep most of the champagne in my glass.

"And to friends with such nice $$es," Greg added as I got up and sat next to him, looked over and smiled at him; he winked in return.

I then held up what was left of my champagne and said, "To $$es of all sorts, to friends with great retorts, to lovin' life, avoiding strife, and btchin' $$ consorts."

"Here, Here!" both Jimmy and Greg said in unison smiling as we all laughed at my toast. We raised our glasses and drank. I downed what was left in my glass. Greg noticed so he grabbed the champagne and filled my flute back up. This was definitely going to be a great night! The concert started around 7:30pm. Our seats were perfect and after rocking out at the show we went backstage to meet and greet the band. We left well after midnight and had a loud ride home with Jimmy, Greg and I singing and drinking in the limo.

"I can't get no," Greg started. "Satisfaction," Jimmy and I chimed in with Greg while he was feigning guitar with his cane and Jimmy and I were dancing in our own way.

"Hllz yeah, that was so awesome," Greg exclaimed. We were definitely more than a little drunk by then by the time we got back to my place it was around 2:30am and we stammered up to my apartment. When we got up there we were still singing away; hopefully not too much of an annoyance to my neighbors but at the time I wasn't really concerned.

When we got into my apartment, which took a few try's while fumbling with the keys, we turned on some more music and dance around. By the time all of us got tired, Greg and I had crashed on the couch and Jimmy on one of my chairs. Around five in the morning I woke with an annoying headache so I wondered over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin, downed them and then went to my bed to try to sleep better. I almost immediately fell asleep again.

_House awoke around six that morning with an ever present throb in his thigh. He looked around for Cameron while rubbing his leg. Wilson was still in the chair he fell asleep in; still out to the world. House assumed that Cameron must be in her bed. He downed some vicodin to try to cut the pain. When it subsided some he grabbed his cane and hobbled over to Cameron's bedroom. She was asleep in the middle of the bed. _

_House decided to not test his leg and to just join her in bed. It's not like they hadn't slept in the same bed before so she won't have a problem with it, he reasoned with himself. He first went to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth since his bladder was also throbbing and he had fallen asleep before he had a chance to brush his teeth. After that he hobbled over to the same side of the bed that he had slept on the night before. He leaned his cane against the nightstand, took off his shoes and jeans and got under the covers. _

_  
Cameron moaned a little but did not wake up. He leaned on his side, looking at her for a few moments and then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He laid down on his back and as he did so Cameron rolled on her side placing her arm on House's chest. He in return put his arm around her and held her close to him. She cozied herself in closer to him and he smiled as he fell asleep._

When I woke up again, I awoke in Greg's arms; virtually in the same position as the night before. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost noon. I turned in Greg's arms to face him and whispered softly, "Hey, sleepy head!"

In response he whispered without opening his eyes, "No talking! More sleeping!"

"It's almost noon. We should check on Jimmy!"

"Alright, I'll check on him!" he replied as he got out of bed. He then reached for his jeans, pulled them on, grabbed his cane and started out towards the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

The Little Things

**Chapter 12**

_House entered the living room and noticed Wilson in the same chair he must have been in all morning. House went over to him and tapped his leg with his cane._

"_Hey, Jimmy boy! Wake up!" _

"_Uhhhhhhh," came a noise from Wilson as he started to stir. _

"_Hey, you alive?"_

"_No, and who the hll turned on such bright lights?" he asked with attempts to open his eyes while squinting. He brought his hands to his head in agony. "And who the hll hit me in the head with a sledgehammer?" _

"_That was my bad? It slipped!" he said mockingly. "Oh and the light you're talking about, that's called daylight. I guess you're not used to drinking that much anymore, huh?"_

"_My God. What did I do last night?? I remember the concert and part of the limo drive but after that...," as he waives his hands up in the air, "I've got nothing!"_

_House leaned towards Wilson so his face was maybe a foot away from Wilson's and yelled, "SO DO YOU WANT ANY BREAKFAST?"_

"_Oh, sweet God House! What the hll?"_

"_HEY, ALLY! COME HERE WILL YA," House again yelled while Wilson covered his ears. _

I heard Greg yell for me so I jumped up not knowing what the problem was and ran out to the living room. 

"What's up?" I enquired.

"OH, NOTHING REALLY! IT JUST LOOKS LIKE OUR FRIEND HERE HAS A HANG OVER. DO YOU HAVE ANY ASPIRIN HE MIGHT BE ALBE TO TAKE? I'LL GO MAKE BREAKFAST! IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU ALLY?" House again yelled while looking at Ally but leaning in towards Wilson.

"You know that's just cruel Greg!"

"I KNOW!"

"Go make breakfast! I'll help Jimmy."

House walked off towards the kitchen with a smile on his face and looked over at me. I gave him and half-smile and shook my head. He then returned my look with a 'what did I do?' look.

After Jimmy was given aspirin and House was done making breakfast, we hung out. When Jimmy felt well enough to go home, which was around 4pm, he left.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know! I have a few things I could use to get done around here like cleaning and laundry," I stated. "But then I could always do that later. What do you have in mind?"

"No clue. Why don't we just relax some and watch a movie?" he said motioning me to sit next to him on my couch.

"Sure, sounds good. What movie?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Doesn't matter!"

I was intrigued by that comment. I figured that I'd test him then. "So, it doesn't matter, ehh? How about a nice romantic comedy?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you want!"

Really now? Either he doesn't care because all he really wants to do is spend time with me or he's completely pulling my chain.

"Okay then, how about we watch Titanic?" I asked wondering how a romance/drama would go over.

He made no expression; just looked at me and said, "Sure!" I went over to my DVD collection and pulled out the movie and place the DVD in the DVD player. I then sat next to him again and as I did that he raised his arm and put it around my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled as he looked down at me and smiled back. I pressed play and we watched the movie.

I always cry during this movie and when it was over I had a tear streaked face. House noticed and as I pressed stop he reached his hand across to my cheek pulling my face towards him. He looked at me and began brushing the few tears left away with his thumb. "Come on! You have to have seen this movie a bunch of times before. And even if you hadn't, it's not like to don't know the ending," he stated with a smile.

"Everyone knows the ship sinks yeah but it's so sad to love like that and lose it," I stated. "It was right there in front of them, in their grasp and yet, in the end they lost it. Maybe they didn't lose the love but they lost each other!" I then leaned into Greg and hugged him placing my arms around his waist. After a little, he pulled back some; we were face to face ; our noses were almost touching. We stared into each other's eyes as our breathing increased. He leaned in just enough for our noses to touch but then he closed his eyes and turned away releasing me as he stood up.

"I should probably go! I had a great time Ally. Thanks for letting me hang and for going with Jimmy and I to the concert." He walked to my bedroom and grabbed his bag and shoes. He came out and headed towards the door. I was now standing near the couch. He opened the door and said "Thanks again! I'll see you tomorrow morning," and with that he left me baffled and speechless.

I thought he felt something. I know he felt something. Does he want so much just to be friends that he'd run at a sign of a 'intimate' moment? I respect his wishes if that's what he wants but I highly doubt it. I'm sure the main reason he ran was because his want was staggeringly strong and he probably didn't want to lose himself in it. Maybe he's being foolish and thinks I'd do better off with someone else or maybe he's just plain scared. I just hope what just happened doesn't change our friendship any.


	13. Chapter 13

The Little Things

**Chapter 13**

I was depressed some after House's reaction but the next morning I got up and started my day the way I always do. I went into work as usual, made the coffee and went through House's mail. Eventually, I was joined by the boys and House but as we still hadn't had a case we all set off to do anything helpful around the hospital.

Before I left, I went into House's office to talk. "Hey, House!" I said; not calling him Greg since we were at work. "How's everything going?"

"Hey, Cameron! Everything's going okay. I'm board of out my mind here though. Why can't we get any interesting cases at this dmn hospital?"

"I know what you mean. Hey, so what are you up to after work? Would you like to come over, have dinner and hang out with me? I'll make whatever you want," I said in hopes to persuade him.

"I actually have plans. I'll be pretty busy up until the Fundraiser. I talked to Cuddy this morning and I convinced her to give me two weeks off clinic duty to help her out," he replied.

"Ahhh," I said trying to hide my disappointment. "Well maybe we could do lunch?" At that he tilted his head and grimaced.

"Busy then too. I'm meeting up with some old friends. They're going to be helping me out with the fundraiser."

"Oh, no worries! We can always hang out another day," and with that I turned to leave his office heading towards the hallway. When I reached his door I turned around and said, "Oh and thanks again for this last weekend. You're a great friend and I hope we can do things like that more often. I'll see you later. Page me if you need me." Then I turned and left.

_House went to Wilson's office later that morning. He opened the door and sat down in front of Wilson. Wilson was on his computer and didn't even look over at House.   
_

"_So, what's up now Stalin?" Wilson said while still staring at his computer screen. _

"_Just thought I'd come in here to bug you."_

"_You know I'm immune to that now. Once you've been exposed for so long you build up a resistance." Wilson then looked over at House who was staring at the floor with his head resting on his cane. "Okay, what's actually the matter? What'd you do this time?" House remained quiet. "Is it Cuddy? Is she making you work?" Wilson said with a smile._

"_No, nothing like that. It's… personal!" House said regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth._

"_Oh, come on now! Now you have to tell me. Maybe I can help. That's what best friends are for anyways."_

"_It's…," House started kind of worried to say anything; even to Wilson, "it's Cameron." _

"_Oh, back to calling her Cameron now are we?"_

"_Well, we're at work!"_

"_Yeah but you still call her Ally when you're talking about her and it's not work related. Since you said it's personal then I'd have to gather that work isn't in the equation. Therefore you calling her Cameron is kind of… well, weird."_

"_Man, I need dumber friends," he said Wilson smiled at the comment knowing House used the word as a double entendre._

"_So what about her House?"_

"_I care… for her!" he said while rolling his eyes at himself._

"_Well, yeah! I'd expect that being she's your friend and all._

"_I can't care for her the way that I do though."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Someone once told me that some relationship just weren't meant to be. After you left yesterday her and I hung out and watched a movie; Titanic. I had my arm around her and we were just being… comfortable. I mean, we've been really comfortable around each other lately; hugging, holding each other, sleeping while holding each other. I never really thought about it until that night but we've been too close. She got all emotional from the movie and I reached out to wipe away her tears, she hugged me and when I pulled away we had… a moment. We were so close, we were almost nose to nose and we were looking deep in each others eyes. I can't allow that to happen. I really enjoy being close friends with her but it'll only end in hurt for both of us. I'd rather just stay friends but I don't know if I can even do that."_

"_House, you're incorrigible. I thought that maybe, just maybe this once you'd let something good happen to yourself. You know, you said you both were holding each other and hugging a lot; I mean you even cuddled while you slept; you had intimacy. Out of what I saw and heard, the only thing you and Cameron were missing from being able to call yourself boyfriend and girlfriend was sex," Wilson said in pure frustration. "House, I have one question for you. Did it feel good?"_

"_What are you talking about? Did what feel good?"_

"_Being with her; holding her while you slept, 'caring' for her! Did it feel good?" House lowered his head in anguish. "House, she's obviously smitten with you and you with her. Why would you fight that feeling?" House stood in response and started to make his way to Wilson's door. "House, you can't run away forever. Quit fighting your feelings. You've already left the door open for Cameron; don't slam it in her face. Just think about it before you do anything drastic. Give your feelings time and see where you want to take them." By this time House had reached Wilson's door and he turned his head towards Wilson and nodded in reply. He then opened the door and left a thoroughly bewildered Wilson behind. _


	14. Chapter 14

The Little Things

_**Chapter 14**_

Throughout that week, Greg and I hadn't done anything together. It's almost like he was coming up with excuses but who knows maybe he was really busy. Either way we talked a few times and all was good for the Fundraiser. He explained to me that he'll be with me as much as possible on that night but that there will be the occasion where he'll have to step away to attend to his "duty!"

He wouldn't tell me what Cuddy had him doing; I even tried asking Cuddy but she said she promised not to say anything to anyone.

By the time there was two weeks left before the Fundraiser, Greg finally started finding time to hang out. We did the occasional lunch together and hung out with Jimmy a couple times after work. He seemed more distant then before but he also seemed more out of it; tired.

I was all prepared for the Fundraiser by the time it came to that Saturday. I had bought a beautiful red strapless dress that had sequins. It perfectly fit my body accentuating my best features. Greg said he would pick me up that night at 6pm and so he did.

At 6pm that evening there was a knock at my door. When I opened it, I immediately drew in my breath; I was speechless. Greg was standing there in a tux holding a lovely black and silver cane and a huge bouquet of red roses. Just as I saw him and drew in my breath, I heard a loud gasp emitted from Greg. He stood there just staring at me; his mouth gapping. He eventually closed his mouth and broke the silence saying, "Wow, you look amazing. I think I made a good deal with deciding to go to this event. So, can I come in already or are you not done gawking at me just yet?" With his last words he smirked at me.

"I'll be done in a moment," I replied with a smile as I looked him over. "Okay, come on in." I moved aside to let him in. I shut the door behind him and as I turned around from doing so he was facing me holding out the flowers.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman?!" he quizzically stated.

"Thank you, Greg! You didn't have to do that."

"I don't have to do anything but this I wanted to do."

"Oh, I have something for you too!" I said as I ran off towards the kitchen. I returned with a boutonniere. It was a simple red rose. "Here, I thought it'd look good on you and I figured it'd tie your suit to my dress; it's a girl thing," I said winking at him.

"Red rose, huh? Great minds think alike," he said as I got in front of him and pinned the boutonniere to his lapel. When I was finished pinning it on, I leaned in a smelled it.

"There, that looks nice."

"Hey, Ally I also wanted to apologize to you for not having been able to spend more time with you recently. I promise though, tonight will have made it worth the wait," he said winking at me. "Remember what I said about occasionally needing to wonder off, right?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I know you'll have things to do."

"Well, I promise you'll enjoy even the times I'm away but I'm not going to be away often, okay?"

"Alright!"

"You ready to go? Your ride awaits you," he said while sticking his elbow out for her to take hold of.

"Sure thing. Let's go," I replied as we headed out from my apartment locking up behind us. As we got down to the street I noticed a beautiful Bentley limo awaiting for us. The driver opened the door for us; we got in and headed out to the Fundraiser.

Inside the limo was a bottle of champagne, a mini fridge with who-knows-what in it and a stereo playing a lovely light jazz. 

"Aww, this is wonderful Greg."

"Something special for someone special," he said as he sat next to me. He then opened the mini-fridge ever so slightly so I could not see what was in it and he pulled out a plastic container with the most beautiful wrist corsage. It had three red roses. "I got this for you as well!"

"It's perfect! It almost perfectly matches your boutonniere. How'd you know to go with red?"

"I have my sources," he said with a smile.

We talked some more as we were headed to the Fundraiser. Greg sat right next to me with his arm around my shoulder; keeping the mood light. I never expected any of this from Greg. He boggles my mind too often.

When we arrived at the Fundraiser, we spotted Wilson at the entrance. He seemed excited to see both Greg and I approach him. 

"Hey, Jimmy!" I said when we got up to him.

"Hi Ally!"

"So, no date Jimmy?" Greg asked.

"Not this time. I've kind of decided to take a break from dating for a while."

"Ahh, so let's get to our seats," Greg said.

"We're at table number 4 which is right in front of the stage and next to the dance floor. We're sitting with Cuddy, Chase and his date and Foreman and his date."

We wondered straight over to our table to claim our seats. Up on the stage there was musical equipment all set up; there were drums, amplifiers, a keyboard and many large speakers.

Greg and I sat towards the front of the table facing away from the stage but I figured that when the time came, we could just turn our chairs around to face the stage. It was almost 7pm now and Cuddy told us to go ahead of everyone and grab food first.

"Greg needs to be done with eating quickly so he can do what he needs to for us," she said while winking at Greg. He nodded back and we headed off towards the buffet table.

"I can't wait to see what you're up to," I told him when we got to the table.

"I think you'll like it."

We went back to our table and ate our food together; talking occasionally in between bites. Greg practically inhaled his food and when he was done he leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on his abdomen.

A few minutes later we were approached by a few men.

The man in front had short, dark brown hair with some grey highlighting the sides and chocolate brown eyes. He was short, maybe 5'5" and the same build as Wilson. "Hey Greg! Wow, all fancied up in a tux. I never thought I'd see the day! Who's this lovely lady sitting next to you?" he asked as he shook Greg's hand.

"This is my date, Dr. Allison Cameron," he replied as the man who talked reached his hand out for mine. I reached for his hand but instead of shaking it he took my hand, turning it palm down and bowed his head down kissing my knuckles then releasing my hand.

"My pleasure," he said in response.

Greg raised an eyebrow looking at the man and said, "Ally, this is Doug Phillips; we were buddies in College." He then pointed to the other men behind him, "And these lovely fellows, plus Doug, are known as The Soul Sagacity."

"Nice to meet you Doug. A band, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are musicians and we are here to entertain you," Doug said smiling.

"Hey, I don't think she falls for the cool musician type…" he said to Doug. "Well, unless it's combined with the extremely witty and intelligent doctor type," he said while tugging at his lapel he turned towards me smiling.

I turned to Greg and said, "So this," pointing around to the band, "has been what you've been up to for the last month. Setting up the entertainment for this evening?"

"Yeah, well, when I was in college Doug and I used to play in a band together and Cuddy knew us well."

"She was one of our groupies!" Doug chimed in.

"Wow, cool!" I replied. I was not really able to picture Cuddy as a groupie but I guess she's probably changed a lot since college.

"Speaking of, Greg are you ready?" said Doug.

"It's as good a time as any," he replied to Doug. He then turned to face me. "I only plan to help out on a few songs so I will be back," he said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Enjoy the show!"

He then got up and started off with Doug and the rest of the band towards the stage. They got set up and took their places but before they started Cuddy took a place at the main microphone to make a speech.

"I want to thank everyone for participating in this fundraiser. The money we make tonight will help with the research needed to help our children with cancer. There are a few silent auctions in the back so please participate and near the silent auction is a raffle too. We appreciate all of your contributions and hope that you enjoy the evening. I'd like to thank everyone who helped put the fundraiser together including our ever popular Dr. Gregory House who has put together a night of entertainment for us. I'd like to introduce to you The Soul Sagacity!" She backed away clapping and then proceeded off the stage. Everyone in the audience joined her in her announcement of the entertainment and Jimmy and I were on our feet cheering. Greg just looked over at me and smiled as he was standing behind the keyboard that was set to the front right of the stage near where our table was. Doug was the lead guitarist and once they started playing I realized he was also the lead vocals.

They started off with Nothing from Nothing by Billy Preston. Greg was extremely good. I sat there with a smile just enjoying listening and watching Greg play. I never thought he'd play for this many people. He seemed to really be enjoying it. He'd every so often close his eyes and get really into the music. Wilson, Cuddy and I cheered when the song finished.

The next song was Lean on Me by Bill Withers (the Al Green version). With this song, Greg was backing up Doug with vocals as well as playing the piano. When Greg started singing he looked down at me and winked.

**Some times in our lives, **

**We all have pain, **

**We all have sorrow.  
But, if we are wise, **

**We know that there's always tomorrow.**

**Lean on me, **

**When you're not strong, **

**And I'll be your friend;  
I'll help you carry on. **

**For it won't be long, **

**'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on.**

Partway into it, I was approached by Chase.

"Hey, Cameron! You want to dance?"

**Please, swallow your pride, **

**If I have things, you need to borrow.**

"Oh, it's very nice of you to ask but I'd like to just watch Greg. Why don't you dance with your date?"

**For no one can feel those of your needs,**

**That you won't let show.**

"Oh, she's at the bar flirting with some of the other doctors," he lowered his head in defeat.

**You just call on me brother when you need a hand,**

"I'm sorry Chase. I really would rather just wait for Greg though! He said he wasn't going to be performing for long."

**We all need somebody to lean on.**

"I figured he'd be playing as long as the band does," Chase replied.

**I just might have a problem that you'll understand,**

**We all need some body to lean on.**

At that point Wilson leaned in and said, "Chase, do you actually think he can stay standing on his leg like that all night? He'll need to rest every so often and he probably only promised to play with the band for a few songs. For some odd reason, I think he'll want to spend some time with his date too."

**Lean on me, when you're not strong, **

**And I'll be your friend;  
I'll help you carry on.**

"Yeah, you're right! Oh well, I'll go try to mingle." Chase walked off towards the bar.

**For it won't be long,**

"Thanks Wilson! I just really want to watch Greg play and I'd rather save my first dance for him."

**'till I'm gonna need,**

"No problem. Speaking of dancing…," as he stood up and reached towards Cuddy who was eating next to him. "Would you like to dance?"

**Somebody to lean on.**

"Oh, heck yeah! Let's go!" she said as she took his hand and stepped on the dance floor. I watched Greg for the remainder of the song.

**You just call on your brother,**

**When you need a hand,**

**We all need somebody to lean on. **

**I just might have a problem that you'll understand. **

**We all need someone to lean on.**

If, there is a load, 

**That you have to bear, **

**That you can't carry,  
I'm right up the road, **

**I'll share your load, **

**If you just call me.**

Call me (if you need a friend), Call me (Call me a huh), Call me (if you need a friend), Call me (if you ever need a friend), Call me (call me), Call me (call me), Call me (call me), call me (call me), Call me (if you need a friend), Call me (call me), Call me (call me), Call me (call me), Call me (call me), Call me.

When they finished I stood up and clapped and whistled. Greg nodded in my direction and smiled. Then in his microphone he started talking.

"That was an ode to my cane." The audience chuckled in response. "In all actuality, that was meant for a particular special buddy of mine who's always been there for me." He picked up a glass of scotch he had sitting on a speaker near him and held it up. To the coolest best friend ever," he said looking at Wilson. Wilson was beaming in return and everyone clapped for him. "God knows not many people can put up with me let alone call me their best friend. This next song will be my last up here but not to fret the band will continue to play for us until the night's end. This song is meant for another special person in my life and that person will know what it means."

He then started playing the piano; no one yet to back him up during the song. I recognized the song right away as I reached my hands to cover my mouth tears already forming in my eyes; I sat back down. We were staring into each other's eyes; our eyes locked in the moment. I lowered my hands when Greg started singing, still by himself.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
and yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.**

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I say there is no reason for my fear.  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together.   
You give my life direction, 

**You make everything so clear.**

Even as I wander, 

**I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever though I might.  
**

At this point, the band then started up with Greg with Doug as back up to Greg's vocals.

**  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
and throw away the oars forever.**

**  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
and if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
come crashing through your door;  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

Doug broke out into a lovely guitar solo but I couldn't break my eye contact with Greg.****

My life has been such a whirl wind since I saw you.  
I've been running around in circles in my mind  
and it always seems that I'm following you girl.  
'Cause you take me to the places that I thought I'd never find.

Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night  
but I'm getting closer than I ever though I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
and throw away the oars forever. 

**  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
and if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
come crashing through your door;  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.**

Oohhhh!!!!

**(I Can't Fight this Feeling, Chicago)**

By the time he had finished the song, I had a tear streaked face. I can't believe he would open himself up like that for me and even more surprising still, in front of almost the whole hospital. It was the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me. He has struggled to abstain from showing a vulnerability to anyone and for me he does this. He astounds me sometimes.

The audience erupted with applause when he finished and he made his way off the stage heading straight for me. The band started playing something else by the time he reached me but I had no clue what. I was concentrating on one thing; Greg.

When he reached me, he hung his cane on his chair, placed one hand on my face and started wiping stray tears away. He then moved that hand to the back of my neck and he place his left hand on my waist; pulling me in towards him. Never losing eye contact he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I responded kissing him back. As our kiss increased, it seemed as though we were the only two people in that room. We explored each others mouth not only with want but with need. After what seemed like hours, Greg pulled back from our kiss, rubbing his nose to mine and placing his forehead on my forehead.

It was at that point that we realized that everything was quite and that everyone there was watching us. After a moment of silence, everyone started cheering and applauding Greg and I; including the band members. Greg and I were laughing under our breath and we pulled away from one another. He took my hand and started smiling and waving to the onlookers. Greg started pulling me towards one of the exits to get us away from prying eyes.

I'll never forget that moment. The moment Greg gave his heart to me.


	15. Chapter 15

The Little Things

**Chapter 15**

He took me outside and we went for a walk so that we could be alone to talk. It was a peaceful and beautiful evening; not a cloud in the sky. The stars were sparkling and the moon was bright. We were holding hands walking around; staying quite. At one point I started getting cold so Greg removed his coat and placed it over my shoulders.

"Thank you!" I said looking in his eyes as he took my hand again and we kept walking.

"What type of man would I be if I wouldn't offer the most beautiful woman I know my coat?"

"So am I still only a pretty piece of art in the lobby? Something to make you look good or is this something more? How do you feel about me? I need to know," I said very unsure of how he was going to react. Greg's not one to easily talk about his feelings but everything tonight had been out of the ordinary for him that I figured I might as well try and see what's going on in that amazing head of his.

He stopped walking and turned facing me taking both of my hands in his. "Ally, to me beauty is much more then just a physical descriptor. Beauty, in my mind, is a descriptor of someone's heart, mind and body. When I call someone beautiful it shouldn't be taken lightly. It means that I find your mind amazingly brilliant, your heart incredibly pure and your body extremely sexy. You're everything all in one. _You are_ **beautiful** _Allison Cameron_. I've fought hard to push how I feel aside because I thought it best for you and because I was scared myself to be that vulnerable again. I felt, at one point, that you deserve so much more than I could give you. Now, I just can't fight it anymore. I'll do everything in my power to give you all that you deserve if you'll give me the chance. Tell me you will give me the chance Ally!" Tears welled up in my eyes as he spoke.

"All I've ever wanted was you from the first moment I walked into your office. I'll give _you_ the chance if you promise me one thing; you won't ever run from us, or give up on me. Promise me you'll give _us_ a chance no matter how hard things may become. Promise me you'll do everything in your power to make _us_ work!" He leaned forward and gave me a mind-blowing kiss and then leaned back; our noses still touching.

"I'll do anything for you Ally!" I released his hands and place my hands on his face pulling his face forwards until our lips touched once again; wanting nothing more than to be one with him. We stood there for a few minutes embracing each other knowing there is no other place we'd rather be. He pulled back and grabbed my hand again. "Come on; let's get back to the fundraiser. I owe you a dance."

We walked back to the fundraiser going inside and sitting back down at our table still holding hands as we sat there staring into each others eyes. Jimmy approached with a smile as big as life itself and suddenly embraced Greg in a hearty hug. Greg placed his free hand around his friends shoulder in response, still holding onto my hand, and returned his friends hug. Jimmy pulled back and stared at his friend and said, "You are surprisingly caring sometimes, you know that?" Jimmy then turned to me and hugged me whispering in my ear, "I'm happy for you two Ally!" I returned his hug with my free hand.

"Thank you Jimmy!" Greg stood up at that point.

"May I have this dance M'lady?" he asked me as he waved his free hand towards the dance floor and bowed to me ever so slightly.

"But of course M'lord. It would be my pleasure!"

He pulled me to my feet.

"You know I'm going to need your support out there if I'm going to stay standing. Good thing we're right next to the dance floor so I don't have to go far without my cane," he said to me.

"I'll always support you!" He smiled in response which I took that he got that I meant both physically and emotionally.

He limped out to the dance floor. We kept to about ten feet away from the table as we swayed to the music. He held his left hand to my right and put his right arm on my shoulder for support. I wrapped my left arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. He put his cheek to the top of my head. It was wonderful. Towards the end of the song I pulled my head away and we looked in each other's eyes. He then leaned his forehead against mine keeping our eyes locked and he nuzzled my nose to his. Leaning his head over to my ear he whispered, "I love you, Ally!" He pulled back away and again looked into my eyes.

I let one tear free itself from my eye as I leaned forward and took his lips gently to mine for a moment of bliss. I then leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "With every fiber of my being, I love you, Greg!"


	16. Chapter 16

The Little Things

**Chapter 16**

Today was amazing. We spent the rest of the night reveling in our love for each other. We dance, we laughed, we held each other; all night we just did what felt right.

Towards the end of the evening, which was around 11:30pm, Cuddy went to the microphone and announced that they were going to reveal the winners of the silent auctions and raffles.

"First up, we'll pull the winners for the raffles. I'll need a hand here to help out." She looked out scanning the crowd. "Dr. Wilson, would you please come up here and assist me?" she asked him. He stood from his seat and ran up to the stage to help Cuddy out. "The first item we're raffling off is the flat panel TV. Can I get a drum roll?" she asked smiling. The drummer complied and started a drum roll. Jimmy reached his hand into a large jar of raffle tickets and pulled one out, handing it to Cuddy. "The winner of the flat panel TV is… Dr. Michael Robertson." Applause broke out.

At that Greg leaned over to my ear and said, "Damn, I was hoping for that one!" I giggled in reply.

"Like you need another TV?"

"I was thinking about having it secured to the ceiling above my bed so that I could watch TV while I…" I smacked his arm before he could finish the sentence. "Owww, hey!" He said rubbing his arm.

"What? It was just a reflex!" I said laughing. He laughed as well.

"The next item up for the raffle is a gift certificate to a day spa." The drum roll started again while Jimmy reached his hand into the jar. "This item goes to… Wendy Perkins." Again, applause erupted throughout the crowd.

"Who needs a day spa when you can hire women to come to you own home and…" as I smacked him again. "Aww, come on." I laughed at him and he laughed as well. "You're no fun!"

"No fun? Really? I think I can be plenty fun when the right time… comes," saying the last word slowly with more emphasis.

"Oh… my… G…" he started to say as I pulled him in for a kiss to confirm my prior statement. We kissed not paying attention to anything else going on; getting lost in each other again. It felt like it was only us again as we release our deepest desires with that one kiss.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise coming from the microphone, "Ahem, guys?" Cuddy was saying trying to get our attention. "Earth to House and Cameron!"

At that point Greg leaned back away from our kiss and looked up at Cuddy with a look to kill. I of course blushed in response realizing everyone was watching us again.

Greg then relaxed his stare and said, "You rang mistress?"

"As I just got done telling everyone else here, you won the silent auction for the seven day cruise for two to the Caribbean."

"Btchin'!"

"What?" I said in response. There was a silent auction for a cruise? I should have paid more attention to what they were auctioning off.

"Oh, you probably didn't notice but I decided to go ahead and put my name in for the silent auction for the cruise. Wanna go with? I promise to rock the boat," he said waggling his eyebrow at me.

I laughed in response, squeezing his hand. "Heck yeah but I'd rather you rock my world instead of the boat so you don't tip the boat over!" He gave me the biggest smile in response while he leaned over again brushing his lips to mine.

He then ran, or more like quickly limped, over to the stage to claim his winnings. Wilson handed it to him smiling and winking at Greg.


	17. Chapter 17

The Little Things

**Chapter 17**

After the rest of the silent auction was announced, we went to the limo to go wherever the rest of the night took us. We sat next to each other listening to some light romantic music; he held me in his arms. We didn't speak but kept content with just being together.

Eventually I had to ask so I did, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, just for a drive. I've got this limo all night so we might as well make good use of it. I've got a surprise for you," he stated with a smile as he looked into my eyes.

"Another one? This night has been full of surprises."

"Yup, I've got dessert," he said as he reached over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries. He turned to face me pulling the plastic wrap off the top.

"I love chocolate covered strawberries!"

"I figured you might like them. I dipped them myself," he said with a smile and a glint in his eyes.

"Proud are we? I knew you could cook. Melting chocolate and all must have been exhausting," I said with a chuckle.

"Hey, it was hard work! I had to make them perfect for you," he said as he leaned down a placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, Greg!"

He then reached down with his left hand, grabbing one of the strawberries by the hull and let it come within inches of my lips. I leaned forward to take a bite but he slowly pulled it towards him drawing me closer into his arms. He wrapped his right arm around my waist; our knees and part of our outer thighs were flush together as we sat side by side with our torso's facing each other. At that point I place my left hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair just above his right ear. He relented, with the strawberry having reached mere inches from his face, letting me take the first bite of the extremely juicy fruit.

As I pulled back having bit off a little less than half of the strawberry in his hand; a drop of juice from the strawberry lingered on my lips slowly rolling down towards my chin. I groaned at the wonderful taste in my mouth; it truly was a marvelous creation. Greg moaned in response leaning forward and placing his mouth where the strawberry juice was dripping from my bottom lip. He kissed the juice away as I swallowed what I had in my mouth. He followed the trail of the juice to where is started and slowly, gently kissed me. I parted my lips to further the kiss. He place his hand on the back of my neck as our kiss became more urgent; our desire more prevalent encompassing our whole being.

He started to place his knees under himself as he started to lay be back on the seat. We ended up both on our sides on the seat kissing. It felt like eternity but that's all we did; held each other, ran our hands through each other's hair. It was one of the most passionate kisses I had ever experienced.

At some point during our kissing escapade, I started to feel wet droplets caressing my nose and cheek. I opened my eyes to see that while Greg was kissing me, he was slowly relinquishing teardrop upon teardrop. I started slowing our kiss and after I reached a point in which I felt comfortable, I pulled back from our kiss rubbing my nose to his.

"Are you alright?" I said with concern laced throughout my voice. He then leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on my forehead and looked into my eyes. Within those eyes, I did not see any sadness, regret or anger. All I saw was love and happiness.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm the luckiest man alive. For once in my life, I'm truly, truly happy and I don't know when the last time I even felt like this, if ever, was. I never want to lose this. You're everything I need, everything I want, everything to me. Thank you!" Tears where now trickling from my eyes.

"What for?" as I reached up to wipe his tears away.

"For loving me!"


	18. Chapter 18

The Little Things

**Chapter 18**

Around 2am, we had the limo take us back to his place so that we could talk some more.

When I entered his apartment I went directly over to his couch and sat down. He closed the door behind us and walked towards the kitchen.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Water, beer or scotch."

"I'll have whatever you have!"

"Beer it is!" He reached in the fridge and grabbed two beers and he then limped over to the couch with his cane hooked on his arm. "Here you go," he said while handing me my beer. I then took a sip.

"Thank you," I replied as he sat down next to me and turned facing me taking a swig of his beer. He lowered it down to the coffee table setting it there.

"So, I'd like to know, what do you expect from a relationship with me?"

"I don't _expect _anything. This is how love works for me; I give you my time, my respect, and my heart and with that comes the usual aspect that some guys tend to have a problem with which is that I'd like you to give me the same in return. I will be here for you if you need me, I will cherish every moment we spend together and I will love you unquestionably. That's what comes with loving me. There may be rough patches but I won't give up. There are some people who break up with their boyfriend/girlfriend for any little thing and I'm not one of them. Love is worth working hard for and part of that is forgiveness. If you make a mistake or do something inconsiderate it may hurt me, yes, but if you are truly sorry for what happened I will almost always forgive you. Now same question goes for you. What do you _expect_ from a relationship with me?"

"You're right; _expect_ isn't the right word. But what I _want_ from a relationship with you is your love however you give it. That's all I want!"

I leaned in placing my and on his cheek; bringing my lips to his with unquenched desire lingering in my eyes which seemed fully reciprocated by him. Our lips parted as our kiss was heightened. I crawled over his lap, not breaking out kiss, placing my knees on either side of his legs. He placed his hands on my waist fully accepting my advances. I lowered myself more on his lap; grinding my hips to his. He groaned with want; our kiss becoming more aggressive and passionate with every passing moment.

He pulled his mouth away from mine trailing his tongue and mouth down my neck with kisses. My hands were now running throughout his hair as I moaned my pleasure tilting my head back to allow him better access to my neck; grinding my hip to his once more. Our breathing was short and fast; our chests heaving into one another. He pulled away from my neck looking up at me. He placed both hands on my face pulling mine to his; our noses touching and our eyes locked.

"Are you sure you want to…" he started to say as I cut his sentence off with a gentle kiss and then pulled back staring into his eyes; again we were nose to nose. "I take that as a yes!"

I stood up and reached my hand for his in an offer to help him up. He took my hand and stood; our bodies again flush against each other. He leaned forward placing his arms around me and his head in the crook of my neck. I returned the hug with fervor rubbing his back with my hands and snuggling my head into his neck.

"This is where I belong," I said after a few moments of silence. He then leaned back, grabbing my hand in his and started walking towards his bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

The Little Things

**Chapter 19**

As we stood at the foot of his bed, still holding hands, Greg tossed his cane on the ground and took his right hand and placed it firmly behind my head lowering his head to mine. A shiver ran up my spine as I realized what we were about to do. I want my first time with Greg to be as special as possible.

As his head reached mine, he lightly nuzzled my nose and then touched his lips to mine with what seemed like absolute patience and love. Our lips lightly entangled each others; the sensation cause goose bumps to spread over my entire body; our eyes closed in response. I took my free hand and placed it on his face lightly stroking his cheek as our lips mingled. I then felt his desire swell as he parted his lips; silently asking for more. I obliged to his desire and to our need and parted mine as well to allow our tongues the freedom to explore each other.

Our kiss was still gratingly slow but oh so lovely and gentle. As our desire and need escalated, our hands began to wander. We started striping each other. His clothes, being that he was in a tuxedo, were a bit more difficult to remove and not end up destroying in any number of ways possible; and on top if it all we had the added bonus of there being a lot more pieces involved but we worked passed that. It was all worth it. By the time we had fully disrobed, Greg had laid me down on the bed; he was above me kissing my neck. His stubble was tickling my skin as he made his was down; kissing my torso all over while simultaneously massaging my breasts occasionally dragging his fingers over my aroused nipples. I moaned in pleasure with every kiss and every touch.

"Greg, I'm ready! Please, I need you," I expressed to him between moans.

He leaned back up to my face starting deeply into my eyes and said, "I'm ready too, I think. Wait let me check." He looked down at himself showing his arousal. "Yup, that's a positive on the being ready. But then again I'm always 'ready' when you're around." He leaned down kissing me.

I was extremely eager to feel his girth within me. He was definitely well off in that department and I couldn't wait much longer. I reached down as he kissed me and placed my hand around his member. I wrapped my fingers around him and gave him a squeeze ever so lightly. He groaned within my mouth as I did this which only encouraged me more. I then started to run my hand up and down him. He felt great to touch and I couldn't wait to please him.

He broke our kiss and rubbed his nose to mine. He then leaned over to his nightstand and opened the drawer grabbing that familiar square package. He raised himself off of his forearms and was fully on his knees between my legs when he ripped open the package pulling out the protection.

"Here, let me," I said with as sultry a voice as I could muster. He then handed it to me as I placed it over him; making sure to grip him well and run my hand as far down as I could.

From there I ran my hand up his torso, stopping to run my fingers through the hair on his chest. I reached up and place my hand on his face stroking him lightly with my thumb. I brought my hand back down towards me, keeping his face with my hand; guiding him towards my lips. Our lips met again with such force that it seemed that all the want and need that we had been holding in for each other over the years was released within that one kiss.

It was in that moment that our lovemaking session began and with what seemed like many hours of ecstasy and bliss we became one with each other; we learned everything about the other, physically at least, as we possibly could.

I learned that Greg has a sweet spot right on the right side of his neck near his clavicle which, with enough pressure and suction applied, will engender a loud hoarse moan from the deepest realms of his throat.

He learned that with a particular position and the right amount of force, he could make me scream in climax after only eight or nine thrusts. Oh and there were many times where he would resort to that just to watch me scream in rapture again and again.

In the end, we probably tried every position known to man kind, we had gone through at least 5 of those lovely square packages that he kept in his nightstand, and we had, most likely, the best work out either of us had ever had before.

When we finally resigned to our tiredness and decided to leave our frivolous lovemaking session, we collapsed into each others arms and slept peacefully together until slumber could no longer contain us.


	20. Chapter 20

The Little Things

**Chapter 20**

I arose around 1:30pm Sunday afternoon to complete comfort in the arms of my love. I leaned over and kissed his nose. I then whispered in his ear and said, "Hey, Love, I think it's time to rise!"

He didn't move his body and he kept his eyes shut but he did give a smirk and groaned in reply, "I've already accomplished that!" I then looked down the sheet to his pelvis and noticed then what he was referring to.

"I see! What ever should I do?" I said jokingly and at that moment I jumped up, ripped the blankets off of him and straddled his hips. He groaned from the pressure and his eyes popped open in shock; He was definitely not expecting that as he was still half asleep but then he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"M'mm, this is a good way to wake up."

"Well, how can I fully wake you?" I asked in a sultry voice waggling my eyebrow.

"You could start by kissing my wake up spots!" I looked at him curiously. 

"Where are those 'spots' located?"

"Hmm, right here!" he said pointing to the right side of his neck. I leaned forward and kissed where he pointed. "Oh and right here," as he pointed to just under his left clavicle. I again followed his lead and slowly kissed the spot he was referencing. "And especially right here," as he then pointed to his lips. I placed my hands on his forehead, running my fingers through his hair as I leaned forwards and gently kissed his yearning lips to mine.

I then leaned back and said, "There, is that better?" after just a brief moment of my lips being in contact with his. He moaned in disappointment.

"Oh, come on? That was weak! You can do better then that. Remember, that it is the most important of the wake up spots."

"Really? I bet that there's got to be a few other 'wake up spots' that I can find that would wake you up better." As I said this I slid down his body and kiss the tip of his manhood briefly and then I looked up and said, "Am I right?" All I got in response were his raised eyebrows, closed eyes expression with a guttural groan to follow. As you can imagine, I followed through with thoroughly waking him up.

By the time we finally got moving, it was almost 2:30pm and we could no longer ignore our stomachs. We decided to, as Greg put it, "have Linner" so he picked up the phone and called his favorite Chinese food place, otherwise known as "speed dial three!" We had a great evening and though we both really wanted to hold each other all night, we decided that after "Linner," I'd head home for an actual nights sleep at my own apartment.

Though this relationship is everything to us, we both decided that neither one of us wanted to mess anything up at work. In all honesty, our work is right next to our blooming relationship with regards to importance and though we'd like nothing more than to hold each other all night, it was mutually determined to be in our best interests, at least for the time being, to sleep in our own apartments.

"Good night, Love," he said to me as I parted.

"Good bye! I'll see you tomorrow morning. Well, at least I'll be there tomorrow morning. I'm sure it's possible that I'll see you tomorrow afternoon!" I said with a sly grin.

"Too true! I may love you but a man has to hold on to his standards and at least attempt to keep his image intact. After last night, I may have to work overtime to get it back to where I had it." He smiled at me, stepped forward, hugging me tightly and as he pulled away from the hug he leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Greg!"


End file.
